gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog is a GameCube game, the fortieth game played by Arin and Danny, and the 112th game played on Game Grumps. It was sent to the show by Andrew Felton, Isaac John Inglis, My Little Milk, Francis Lee, William Aitchison, Justin Henry, Marissa Mindiola, Jason Moze, Jack Dutt, Jurrasicore (Spelled wrong by Barry), Tomastee Mixon, Roboto, Jahoy Hoy, Matt Valentino, Mitchell, Marcelo Zuniga, Nina, Joshua Thomas, Josh French, Nick Cowan, Brandon Fuchs, Micah Markland, and Sebastian Smathers. Episodes #Evil or Whatever #Good Sidekicks #Yes, Mr. President #Not the Fastest #Seen It Before #I Won't Forget This! #All the Way Evil #Flesh and Blood #True Ambivalence #Wit's End #Ugh, Whatever # Game Information Shadow the Hedgehog (シャドウ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shadō za Hejjihoggu?) is a 2005 video game developed by Sega Studio USA, the former United States division of Sega's Sonic Team. Featuring the titular fictional character Shadow the Hedgehog from Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog series, the game was revealed at the March 2005 Walk of Game inauguration of Sonic, the series' main character. Shadow the Hedgehog is the third game developed by Sega Studio USA. It is also the first Sonic game to be rated E10+ by the ESRB. Following the trend of recent Sonic games such as Sonic Adventure and Sonic Heroes, Shadow the Hedgehog is a 3D platform game. Most levels have three possible missions—"Hero," "Dark," or "Normal"—that the player may choose to complete; some levels have only "Hero" and "Dark" missions. The missions completed determine the game's plot and subsequently playable levels, a feature referenced by the game's tagline, "Hero or villain? You decide." The plot centers on the attempt of Shadow, a creation of Doctor Eggman's grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik, to learn about his past while suffering from amnesia. To defeat enemies, Shadow can use various weapons and special attacks. Shadow the Hedgehog was created for the Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, and Xbox video game consoles. The game received mixed critical reviews; reviewers criticized its controls and "dark" theme, especially the addition of guns and other weapons to traditional Sonic gameplay, but praised its replay value. Playthrough The grumps tend to take the dark missions more often than anything else in their playthrough, with Arin making frequent jokes about wanting to "kill the president," with subsequent jokes as to how the president in this game is white (because the president of the time was an African American, Barack Obama). Neither of the grumps find the game to be enjoyable, even though Danny compliments that it had some good ideas. They stop playing after getting one ending, and refuse to play further. Trivia *Arin and Danny note that this is one of their most requested games to play on the show, and the number of people who sent the game is a testament to that. **At 23 copies, this game originally held the record for most copies sent to the Grumps by fans until Ice Hockey broke that record at 28 donated copies. *This is the first Sonic game played with Danny, and the second Sonic game played on Game Grumps, after Sonic '06 with Jon. **It was also the only Sonic game played on the channel that has been "finished," before Arin and Danny completed Sonic Boom (even though they accidentally skip most of it thanks to a glitch). *Though it can be argued that the series was quit as opposed to completed (since they only got one ending), the fact that the grumps reached an ending at all warrants a completion status. *This series was foreshadowed in the to The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD, released the day before this series first aired. Gallery File:Shadow the Hedgehog Thank You.jpg|Thank you to Andrew Felton, Isaac John Inglis, My Little Milk, Francis Lee, William Aitchison, Justin Henry, Marissa Mindiola, Jason Moze, Jack Dutt, Jurassicore, Tomastee Mixon, Roboto, Jahoy Hoy, Matt Valentino, Mitchell, Marcelo Zuniga, Nina, Joshua Thomas, Josh French, Nick Cowan, Brandon Fuchs, Micah Markland, and Sebastian Smathers. Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Sonic Team Games Category:Sega Games Category:GCN Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog games